User talk:Yeomanaxel
Welcome Yeomanaxel Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories (Including categories for the source, such as Category:Chapter Images or Category:Episode Images). *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation or translated images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki (user pages and blogs are not considered articles). *Any images that violate any of the additional rules listed in the complete Image Guidelines. For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like Photobucket, Imageshack, etc. Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 01:20, December 14, 2017 (UTC) I have converted the image into an acceptable format. If it still looks unacceptable to you, please let me know. (Yeomanaxel (talk) 03:05, December 14, 2017 (UTC)) Format is okay now, but remember to add categories, licensing and source as well. I added the other details for you this time, but I don't know what the source of the image is. Can you add the episode you got it from? 12:07, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Reply I explained that in the edit summary. Check the edit history. Also, leave messages in the talk page, not in the profile page.Fliu (talk) 03:36, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Re: High-Fat I know who are you referring to and when he grunted, that is not the issue. Since Basskarte, for the sake of comparison, had much more lines and wasn't even credited, it possible that the name "High Fat" was a mistake by whoever video-edited it. Furthermore, there were many characters that made sounds, like when the Fire Tanks fired at the beginning, when Katakuri fired at the Fire Tanks, or even Tablet's goat. and there is no confirmation that "High Fat" is a member of the BMP. Additionally, the polka dot character was shown with Dosmarche and you can't be certain who grunted. The decuplets also grunted when they attacked Niji... I can list many more reasons, but I think my point is clear. Rhavkin (talk) 17:56, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Okay, I understand. Sorry, I got ahead of myself. You can delete the page if you so wish. (Yeomanaxel (talk) 18:00, June 5, 2018 (UTC)) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories (Including categories for the source, such as Category:Chapter Images or Category:Episode Images). *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation or translated images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki (user pages and blogs are not considered articles). *Any images that violate any of the additional rules listed in the complete Image Guidelines. For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another wiki. (See this blog for more details on how to do this). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:34, June 18, 2018 (UTC)